


Fire

by pennylehane



Series: split second [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consent Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennylehane/pseuds/pennylehane
Summary: A little focus on Hercules and Aaron's aftercare routine, with hot cocoa and a roaring fire. Of course, this can only come after their most brutal of scenes.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note tags + warning.

Outside, against the windows, winds swirled up the rain in dizzying patterns and slammed it down against the earth. The dusk was growing fast, sapping the strength of the last few sunrays from battling the storm, and casting cold moonlight in amidst the grey clouds.

The whip came down with a vicious, ringing snap. Aaron buckled, yowling, kicking desperately upwards as a fresh line of colour flared up over his back. Hercules slammed a hand down over both his ankles, taking a moment to watch how easily he could hold them both down. Aaron bucked and twisted in a wild frenzy, thrashing to get loose, snarling incoherently through the spider gag. Whip still in hand, Herc reached down and ran a hand up from Aaron’s thigh to shoulder. Pinned him, so that only his head thrashed with almost dangerous vigour.

“Still,” he ordered. Aaron ignored him completely. Hercules pressed down harder, fingers creeping up to press his head down into the sheets where he had to focus on the struggle for breath.  Hercules stroked his thumb soothingly over the lump of Aaron’s spine, just like he hated it. Even past the sheets, he could hear Aaron’s pitchy, growling whine.

Hercules laughed, cold. “I’m going to take my hands off you,” he said, “And you are going to stay perfectly still for me, or you are going to regret it.”

Aaron snorted. Tightening his grip, Hercules shook him, hard enough to rattle bones, until he went limp against the cotton sheets. Dark skin taut over lean muscle. Herc didn’t bother resisting a long, trailing rub as he pulled back his hands. For a long moment, Aaron laid still. Then, rearing up with sudden ferocity, he kicked Hercules in the stomach with startling force.

Not enough to do more than wind him. Before Aaron could do more than struggle up to his knees, slipping on the loose sheets and unbalanced with his bound arms, Herc was pinning him again, a hand latched tight around his thin ankles even as he jerked and thrashed. He pulled his other arm back, and brought down the whip with devastating speed on the soles of Aaron’s feet.

Aaron _screamed_. Herc froze for a moment, watching his hands, but although his struggles faded to weak wriggling and tugging at the ropes, Aaron made no attempt to drop the bell, or even unclench his fist around it. Emboldened, Hercules moved his hand, and gripped his foot hard to pin him in place. This time, Aaron’s scream cracked and faded to a feeble, desperate whimper. Hercules set aside the whip, confident, and squeezed lightly, barely more than a threat.

“Are you ready to be good for me?” he asked, smiling.

Aaron whimpered again, burying his face in the sheets. When Hercules’ grip tightened again, he began to nod frantically.

“Good boy.” He caught Aaron by the back of his gag and pulled him up onto his knees. Aaron watched, now perfectly silent, as Hercules moved away to draw a long stretch of grey fabric from one of the cupboards. Returning, he twisted it easily through the ropes on Aaron’s wrists and then looped it around the hot, angry marks on the soles of his feet. “Try that.”

Cowed, Aaron tugged gingerly at the new binding, and almost instantly gave a keening little gasp of pain.

Hercules laughed, crouching down a little to pet Aaron’s cheek. “That’s better. Gonna stay still now, gonna let me get some use out of you. Right?”

Aaron scowled at him, but nodded slowly when Hercules raised his hand. Herc caught his shoulder, warm skin slick under his hand, pushing him back until he was just slightly off-balance. Unbuttoned his pants slowly, letting Aaron’s unblinking gaze fall almost hypnotised on his crotch. Used him with all the clinical detachment he could muster, rough and uncaring, watching the dull haze swim over Aaron’s eyes. Finished, and unlatched the gag so he could kiss him, his own taste fresh and bitter on Aaron’s tongue. Dark eyes stayed pinned on his lips as he moved away.

Herc didn’t bother trying to help Aaron get off too, knew he would be turned down. Instead, he slid gentle hands down his back and began to loosen the ropes. Aaron keened softly as Hercules pulled the strip of fabric away from his feet, and allowed himself to be scooped up into Hercules’ arms.

He carried him over to the sofa, setting him down, and deliberately stepped away to rouse the fire to wakefulness. Without looking at Burr, he stood back up, leaving the fire burning, and walked away into the kitchen and began to mechanically go through the motions of making two mugs of cocoa.

The green tiles of the kitchen units caught the cool strip lights in the ceiling and glared up at him. Every chink of china seemed loud, angry. When he opened the fridge, the weight of the sudden chill almost knocked him off his feet.

He carried the mugs back into the next room with shambling, almost zombieish steps. Aaron knelt up quickly to take one so that Hercules could sit, and curled into his side.

“Are you alright?” Herc asked, rubbing Aaron’s shoulders absently.

He leaned into it, nodding. “That was great, Herc. Really great.”

The fire crackled and popped, spitting out little dancing sparks that hovered and twinkled in the smoke. Aaron stretched, catlike, wriggling his toes as he flexed the balls of his foot with a pained whimper.

“That’s gonna fuck me up for _days_ ,” he said, a grin pushing through his tone. Gleeful.

Herc rolled his eyes, slouching down over Aaron. “Are you even gonna be able to work?”

“Ugh.” Aaron’s head lolled back, exposing the long, smooth stretch of his neck. “I’ve got a single with Hamilton tomorrow. Kill me.”

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Hercules said, swatting his arm lightly.

Aaron huffed, and took a long swill of his cocoa. “Whose fault is it I have to deal with him?”

“None of that,” he said, chiding. He heaved a little, pulling Aaron even closer into his embrace. “I’d have thought that the line I laid on your feet would be enough to keep your attitude in check.”

If he had any aura of authority, he lost it when he took a deep gulp of his cocoa, feeling the stain left on his upper lip.

Aaron huffed. “You wish.”

In front of them, the fire formed dizzying little spirals and whirls as it licked up against the sooty bricks. The orange-gold glow caught on their skin as they burrowed into one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! This series does actually have a plot, I just haven't gotten around to writing any of it up yet. We'll get there, just keep the prompts coming in. :D


End file.
